


Command

by regdog



Series: Prowl Week [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Prowl has left Cybertron. His ship destroyed, he accepts a lift from The Scavengers. What could possibly happen.
Series: Prowl Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709830
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Prowl Week





	Command

“Are you sure? You are Prowl after all,” Krok asked, looking more than a little skeptical.

“I am certain,” Prowl answered. After all, since his recent treatment at Optimus’ servos, Prowl would rather live among Decepticons than Autobots. Even in conditions such as these. 

The ship he was currently on, the Weak Anthropic Principle appeared much different than during its days as an Autobot prison transport ship. Then again Prowl was a different mech now since his days with the Autobots as well.

He could have found worse transport than this odd cabal of Decepticons. Who knows he may even enjoy this trip. Maybe.

“Okay then, well, welcome to the Scavengers,” Krok said offering his servo.

Prowl shook the proffered servo.

“NO! We’re not the Scavengers, we’re **_THE SCAVENGERS_** ,” Misfire piped up. “Now let me introduce the hell out of everyone. Little dude with the epic chin is Fulcrum.”

The aforementioned K-Class just waved at Prowl while rolling his optics at Misfire. Prowl stood perfectly still not sure if he was really living in the moment or if he was in fact in a deep crash and imaging this utter insanity.

“Grumpy half helm is Crankcase, awesome pilot and I bet he could give you a run for the mech voted “Most Likely to Never Smile.” Misfire continued completely nonplussed at the looks he was getting from his crewmates and the newcomer. 

“Now the mech with the spinners is Spinister, like how that matches. He’s our surgeon and likes to shoot inanimate objects that look at him funny. You get used to it. You’ve met Krok and of course, the big toothy one is Grimlock. Uh, do you already know him since you know, Autobots and all?” Misfire asked, patting the Dinobot.

“I am familiar with Grimlock. Although last I knew he was a resident of Garrus-9. Seems Fortress Maximus wasn’t the only survivor. How interesting,” Prowl commented, noting the Dinobot's odd demeanor.

“And I’m Misfire.”

“Interesting designation,” Prowl commented.

“Well, machine gun, a dozen dead Decepticons. You know how these things are.”

“Actually, no I don’t. But I do give you credit, you’ve killed more Decepticons than some Autobots I know.”

Misfire gave Prowl two thumbs up and then loudly clapped. “Time for Shoot Shoot Bang Bang.”

“Shoot Shoot Bang Bang?” Prowl frowned.

“You’ll learn,” Krok said apologetically.

“I’m not sure I want to.” Prowl wondered if perchance he would have been better off trying to forge his own way across the expanse of the universe. Why should he have let the decimation of his ship stop him? Meter storms were not the worst thing he had endured. He’s Prowl after all and these Decepticons are damn weird. Weirder than even he could have imagined and that is saying a great deal.

He stands confused as the rest of the Scavengers scatter. He starts abruptly at an unexpected touch on his arm. Krok.

“You know if you were to take command, you may be able to instill some discipline and turn the Scavengers into something more than the single most dysfunctional, demotion-proof group of diphsit Decepticons to ever exist,” Krok said, an almost hopeful lilt in his vocals.

Take command. Whip this group of half-wit miscreants into an elite, disciplined fighting force. His tact-net surged with endless possibilities. Or a long-forgotten part of his processor whispered, give into it. Embrace the dipshitness. 

Prowl stood, his doorwings high and wide, his stance all military and discipline. The choice was his.

*****************

One Vorn Later

“Approaching Cybertron,” Crankcase called out. “Touching down in 5-4-3-2-1.”

The WAP shuddered and groaned as it made contact with their home planet. 

The loading ramp lowered and the Scavengers disembarked. Optimus Prime stood waiting, a phalanx of Autobots around him. Last to make his way down the ramp was Prowl. He twirled, the lights adorning his doorwings glittering and dancing off the gathered mechs.

“Optimus Prime, Shoot Shoot Bang Bang,” Prowl said, shooting Prime right between the optics with a dart gun. 

“Prowl-A-Wol for the win,” Misfire yelled, pumping his fisted servo in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the two versions of Thor the Guardians of the Galaxy met. Pirate/Angel Thor and Lebowski Thor. I like to think The Scavengers would have an interesting effect on Prowl.


End file.
